Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation
by Maori-chan
Summary: Mais délivre-nous du mal. Tels étaient les mots que chacun se répétait sans cesse, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Crackfic, crossover de 7 fandoms, mentions ou références de plusieurs autres fandoms.
1. Acte 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir! Je suis vivaaaaante *sors* Bref, en ce jour fatidique où nous étions tous censés mourir, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un cadeau: Une CRACKFIC. Et je n'utilise pas ce mot à la légère, vous pourrez le constater par vous même. Je voulais poster la fic complète aujourd'hui, mais au vu des événements qui ce sont passés cette semaine pour moi (Fête de l'internat, conseil de classe, insomnie...) je me suis rendue compte que ça ne serais vraiment pas possible. Donc voilà, je vais continuer à écrire, mais vous devrez attendre pour la suite! Je voulais placer tous les fandoms que je connais, mais c'est vraiment trop, et puis certains ne collaient pas avec ce que je voulais faire. Vous allez voir, c'est réellement super weird! Bon, avant de vous laisser, je vous donne quelques informations sur les personnages qui ne vous diront rien (parce que c'est moi qui les ai inventés khihihihi)  
_

_Emily a l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 19 ans, très grande (environ 1m80), une poitrine très généreuse...Elle a de longs cheveux rouges qui lui descendent à peu près jusqu'aux fesses, lisses, et des yeux bleus foncés.  
_

_Lucy ressemble à une fille de 14 ans, de taille moyenne (env. 1m67), elle est plutôt rectangulaire. Ses cheveux sont noirs et très légèrement ondulés, elle les attache en général en nattes, et lui arrivent en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux sont rouges grenat et elle a de très longs cils.  
_

_Voilà, en espérant que vous pourrez vous y retrouver!_

* * *

_Tout était en parfait équilibre. Jusqu'au jour où Emily, sœur cadette de Sebastian, assassina Lucifer et pris le contrôle des Enfers. Aidée de Lucy, sa petite sœur, qui peut aller et venir dans les différents kakeras, comme Bernkastel et Oyashiro-sama, la démone décida de visiter les différents mondes qui se présentaient à elle, afin d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Mais au final, plus nombreuses étaient les contrées qu'elle assiégeait, plus vorace elle devenait. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de régner sur les kakeras, Emily devait y apporter le chaos. Peu à peut, elle devint un tyran impitoyable qui faisait couler le sang et terrorisait même les démons les plus effrayants._

* * *

***Kakera de Kuroko no Basket***

Le calme est enfin revenu après la tempête. On compte plus de trois milliards de morts à l'échelle planétaire. Quasiment la moitié de toute la population terrestre. Tout le monde est anéanti. Kagami est mort, Kise est mort, Takao est mort, Momoi est morte, Izuki est mort…Kuroko ne veut même plus sortir de son lit. Rongé par la terreur, la tristesse et la solitude, il prie pour que tout ça n'ait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, le pire cauchemar qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Mais tout ceci est bien réel.

***Kakera de Hetalia***

Meeting d'urgence. La population à été décimée en un temps record. L'Europe a quasiment disparu de la carte, seuls la Russie, la France et l'Allemagne ont survécu à l'annihilation totale. Les USA sont dans un état critique, la Chine compte plus d'un milliard de pertes, de même que le Japon. Ludwig, ayant assisté à l'assassinat de Feliciano, est atterré. Alfred, sérieusement blessé, a été hospitalisé. Cependant, il a perdu toute volonté de se battre après la mort d'Arthur…

***Kakera de Kuroshitsuji***

Emilly s'est emparée de l'âme de Ciel, et à réduit son frère Sebastian à l'esclavage. Tous les proches du compte sont morts, L'Angleterre ainsi que le reste du monde a sombré dans les flammes, et le shinigami Grell a été forcé de devenir l'amant de la démone tyrannique. Sebastian a tant bien que mal tenté une rébellion contre sa jeune sœur, mais il a été écrasé par la puissance titanesque de celle-ci.

***Kakera de Ao no Exorcist***

Les ténèbres se sont emparées du monde des humains. Satan a été contraint de se rendre, face à la démone aux cheveux rouges, et à lui a cédé son trône. Elle a ensuite obligé Yukio, à tuer son propre frère Rin, en prenant le contrôle de son corps. Ce dernier ne pouvait supporter cela et a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais Emily l'en a empêché, et le maintient en vie. Il doit revivre ce souvenir douloureux chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux…

***Kakera de Durarara***

Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde, vraiment. Sauf Shizuo. Il est le seul survivant de la pire hécatombe jamais vue. Il n'y a plus que lui. Même Celty est morte. Shizuo a tout vu. Il a vu, il a entendu les cris, les hurlements de terreur de tout le monde, et il n'a rien pu faire. Il a même entendu Izaya murmurer son prénom, juste avant de se faire arracher le cœur par un monstre sanguinaire, ressemblant vaguement à un humain. Le barman est effaré, complètement vide à l'intérieur. Une véritable épave. Il n'a rien pu faire, et il est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Son petit frère est mort. Il est seul au monde.

***Kakera de Man***

D'abord, les exorcistes étaient sous le choc: Le comte Millénaire a été vaincu. Tous les akumas ont été détruis, et les membres du clan Noah sauvagement assassiné. Personne ne connaissait l'auteur de ces actions. Mais plus tard ils ont commencé à disparaître les uns après les autres. Et au final, il ne resta plus qu'Allen, Lavi, et Lenalee. Celle-ci fut brûlée vive sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers, eux-mêmes piégés et dans l'incapacité de la sauver.

***Kakera de Nabari no Ô***

Alors que le souhait de Yoite était enfin réalisé, il est mystérieusement « ressuscité », et découvre avec horreur que le monde autour de lui à bien changé Le monde de Nabari, tout comme le monde réel, a sombré dans le feu et le sang, et tous ses amis sont morts. Il n'y a plus que Miharu, qui reprend espoir en le voyant de nouveau. Mais Emily est venu briser ce minuscule éclat d'espoir, et tua le possesseur de l'Hijutsu devant son ami. Et Yoite ne peut plus mourir, affecté par une « malédiction » qui produit l'effet inverse du pouvoir du Kira...

* * *

_Mais cela n'en fut pas encore assez. Emily en avait assez de tuer. Elle décida de se divertir d'une autre façon. Elle confronta tous les mondes qu'elle avait visités entre eux. Lucy l'avertit cependant, car fusionner deux kakeras ou plus, pouvait s'avérer dangereux, et amènerait très certainement à une catastrophe d'une ampleur inimaginable. La jeune démone ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde des paroles de sa sœur benjamine._

_« Voyons voir, quels mondes vais-je fusionner en premier ? Tiens, je vais essayer celui-ci et celui-là. Cela promet d'être intéressant ! » Fit elle en prenant deux fragments de kakeras et en les frappant l'un contre l'autre._

_Les mondes de Durarara et Kuroshitsuji entrent en collision._

Shizuo leva les yeux au ciel, qui lui parut soudainement différent. L'air était différent aussi. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la rue, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que son cher Ikebukuro, bien que réduit en ruines et cendres, n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Un édifice vaguement familier se dressait devant lui, les rues étaient cabossées et poisseuses et noircies par les flammes.

Sebastian avait profité de l'absence de sa sœur cadette pour s'échapper, et constata lui aussi que les lieux n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'à l'accoutumée. Il marcha un long moment, tentant de trouver quelque signe de vie qu'il soit, mais il ne trouva personne. Pas même un chat qui aurait pu lui tenir compagnie.

Le barman déambulait le long de ces étranges allées pavées et roussies, observant chaque détail qui attirait son attention. Il ne comptait plus voir personne, cette idée avait quitté son esprit depuis bien longtemps déjà. Aussi fut-il surpris et presque perturbé en tombant nez-à-nez avec un étrange personnage, un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, portant un uniforme de majordome des vieilles années de l'Occident.

Le démon fut également surpris de croiser un humain, et sentit que celui qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Un asiatique, pour sûr, aux cheveux blonds, ce qui fut plutôt surprenant, et surtout, affublé d'un accoutrement très particulier qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela n'était pas du tout ressemblant à un kimono où quelconque vêtement traditionnel, cela était plutôt moderne et stylé. Sebastian s'en demanda presque si cet homme ne venait pas du futur.

-Oy, toi là ! Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Et d'où tu viens ? Tu n'as pas l'air du coin…Lança Shizuo en fronçant les sourcils. Le majordome fut extrêmement surpris quant au langage désagréable de son interlocuteur, néanmoins il se présenta poliment, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

-Je m'apelle Sebastian Michaelis. Je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, c'est plutôt vous, qui n'êtes pas du coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Je comprends rien à ton charabia !

-Monsieur, il me semble que vous ne savez guère où vous vous trouvez en ce moment même…Nous sommes en Angleterre.

-Angle…terre ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, connard ! Comment je peux être en Angleterre alors qu'il y a dix minutes j'étais à Ikebukuro ? Tu débloques ou quoi ?

Les paroles grossières et l'attitude effrontée du barman irritaient sérieusement le démon, mais il s'efforça de garder son calme et de lui expliquer sa théorie.

-Je crois que c'est un coup d'Emily…Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a fait, mais à coup sûr elle y est pour quelque chose. Il semblerait qu'elle ait modifié l'Espace-temps, ainsi nos deux époques ont du se confondre…De quelle époque venez-vous, Monsieur… ?

-…Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Je pige que dalle à ce que tu dis ! Tu veux vraiment que je te casse la gueule ?

-Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous offenser. Enfin, pourrais-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

-…Pourquoi je devrais te le donner ? J'ai pas confiance en toi, je suis sûr que tu cherches à m'embrouiller !

-Loin de moi cette idée, je vous le promets. Voyez, je crois que nous sommes seuls ici. Pourquoi chercherais-je à vous piéger ? Mes intensions de sont pas mauvaises.

-Tss…Je m'appelle Heiwajima Shizuo.

_« Aah, c'est long…Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon ils y seront encore demain. Voyons voir…Tiens, et si j'allais leur rendre visite ? Cela promet d'être très amusant ! » Fit une petite voix enjouée avant de disparaître dans l'ombre._

-Bien, vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Pas comme ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers temps.

-Bref, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez interpelé en premier…Enfin, je pense qu'il est inutile de rester ici à rien fa-

-Alors alors, Sebasu-nii, tu t'octroies des pauses seul maintenant ?

Le son de la voix d'Emily résonna dans la rue, et glaça le sang des deux hommes.

-Emily…

-Toi !

-Oui, c'est moi. Allons donc, je m'absente un petit instant pour aller détruire quelques mondes, et toi tu en profites pour t'enfuir ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à quitter le manoir, Sebasu-nii.

-Attends, tu la connais ?

-Monsieur Heiwajima, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment…

-Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas l'homme à la force surhumaine que j'ai épargné ? Ah oui, je me souviens de toi ! Hmm…Shizu-chan, c'est ça ?

-Ne m'appelle PAS comme ça ! Toi…Tu as tué tout le monde….Tu les as tous massacré, jusqu'au dernier…

Shizuo entra dans une rage folle. Une rage d'une telle violence, qu'il entra presque en état de transe. Il n'avait plus de limite, il était juste rempli de la haine à son état pur, et n'avait pas à se retenir. Ce n'était pas comme avec Izaya. Elle, elle n'était même pas humaine. Il s'élança en sa direction comme une fusée en hurlant, et balança son poing vers sa tête. Emily l'évita cependant sans grande difficulté, et lui donna un léger coup dans l'abdomen. Le barman fut projeté dans les airs d'une force incroyable, et alla s'écraser sur un mur 20 mètres plus loin, réduisant celui-ci en charpie. Il se releva malgré tout, et chargea de nouveau. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis la démone déclara, dans un soupire :

_-J'en ai assez…Tout cela m'ennuie. Toi, l'humain, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici jusqu'à demain. Sebasu-nii, nous rentrons. Je veux que tu me racontes encore un de tes souvenirs avec ton cher Jeune Maitre…Mais d'abord trouve moi de quoi manger. Sois rentré dans 30 minutes, où je viendrai te chercher et tu seras puni._

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Shizuo tenta de la rattraper, mais son corps ne voulait plus bouger. Il essayer vainement de se lever, y employant toute sa force, mais pas le moindre de ses muscles ne daigna bouger…Le majordome l'avertit que c'était inutile de se fatiguer Emily lui avait jeté un sort. Il s'approcha du barman, et lui parla à voix basse :

-Bien, écoutez-moi, Monsieur Heiwajima. Votre force physique surhumaine est peut-être inébranlable face à un humain normal, mais voyez-vous, cette personne là n'a vraiment rien d'humain. Seulement, je pense que nous pouvons tout de même la vaincre.

-Fermes-là ! Comment tu oses me parler, alors que tu es SON FRERE ?!

- Cela n'est jamais que des liens du sang. Je hais cette personne au moins tout autant que vous, j'ai mes raisons. Maintenant écoutez-moi.

-Qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à me piéger ? Vous êtes tous pareils !

-Non loin de là ! N'allez pas vous imaginer que tous les démons sont aussi tordus. Certes j'ai déjà fais du mal aux humains, après tout c'est dans ma nature, mais je suis quelqu'un de bien élevé, vous savez.

-Bon, viens-en au fait alors !

-Oui. Je pense que si nous nous allions, il y a une petite chance pour que nous puissions battre Emily. Votre problème est que malgré votre force, vous n'en restez pas moins un mortel : Si elle vous touche trop de fois, vous n'y survivrez pas. Je peux vous assurer que tout à l'heure, elle ne faisait que jouer. Si elle utilise un tant soit peu sa véritable force, elle vous aurait surement déjà tué.

-Et donc ?

-Il faut construire un plan stratégique. Emily est très forte, mais un peu trop sûre d'elle Elle ne s'imagine pas que je puisse tenter à nouveau de me dresser contre elle, et elle est persuadée de n'avoir rien à craindre de vous. Seulement, si nous allions nos forces, je suis sûr qu'il est possible de gagner.

Sebastian expliqua son idée à Shizuo, bien que ce dernier sembla confus. Cela était pourtant simple : Une attaque de front. La démone n'y serait que trop bien préparée, venant du barman, mais elle ne pourrait pas prévoir que cela sois une feinte. Alors que Shizuo s'arrêterait soudainement dans son élan, le majordome profiterait de la surprise pour planter ses griffes dans la poitrine de sa sœur et lui arracherait le cœur.

_« Je vais surement devoir punir Sebasu-nii… Préparer un plan pour me vaincre avec ce Shizu-chan, et y croire, il faut vraiment qu'il soit désespéré ! Cela m'ennuie vraiment. Je vais essayer autre chose. Je me souviens que le garçon de ce kakera-là était plutôt mignon. Tiens, et celui de ce kakera-ci était à croquer…J'aurais dû le gouter ! Voyons un peu ce que cela va produire si je fusionne ces deux mondes ! » Et sur ces mots, la démone engendra une nouvelle fusion._

_Les mondes de Ao no Exorcist et Nabari no Ô entrent en collision._


	2. Acte 2

_Et voilààà! Désolée pour l'attente, en fait ça fait quelques temps que j'ai déja terminé ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le publier...Mais c'est fait maintenant! J'ai eu quelques problèmes aussi, je ne l'aimais pas et voulait le réécrire au complet. Mais bon, **Mizuri** m'a forcé la main, alors j'ai continué sur ma première pensée, et voilà le résultat...J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre~ Les choses vont de plus en plus mal, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger! Sur ce, je vous laisser découvrir la suite de cette histoire qui n'a simplement ni queue ni tête..._

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois jours maintenant que Yukio n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Sans cesse, il revoyait le visage horrifié de Rin, alors qu'il tirait 3 balles dans son cœur. « Pan ! Pan ! PAN ! » Ce bruit affreux résonnait dans sa tête. L'exorciste tenait à peine, et espérait tellement mourir. Mais il était incapable de bouger, attaché par une chaine, comme un chien. Retenu dans cette véranda en verre, qui donnait sur les ruines d'un monde qui anciennement, était si magnifique. Le soleil se levait chaque jour sur les décombres d'une cathédrale qui eut un jour été immense et somptueuse, et allait mourir tous les soirs sur ce vieux saule pleureur plus vieux que le monde, où étaient suspendus les cadavres d'une dizaine de gens, dont le jumeau tant aimé de Yukio. « Je veux mourir. Dieu tout Puissant, accordez-moi je vous en supplie, l'immense privilège de vous rejoindre. Je veux quitter cette enveloppe corporelle, ne plus faire ce cauchemar. Plus jamais. Je veux rejoindre Nii-san. » Priait-il à chaque instant de la journée et de la nuit.

Yoite, lui, en était à peu près au même point. Il était de nouveau en vie, alors que son souhait avait enfin été réalisé, et qui plus est, Miharu était mort sous ses yeux. En fait, tous ses amis étaient morts. Tous tués. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et d'horribles cauchemars qui le hantaient. Yoite possédait toujours le kira, alors il se décida a tuer tous les gens qu'il croiserait. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose avait changé : Au lieu de transmettre son Ki dans sa victime, il aspirait celui des autres et par conséquent, leur force vitale. Donc, plus il utilisait son pouvoir, plus son espérance de vie grandissait. « Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir dans ce monde ? » Se demandait-il tout bas. Il était certain de ne jamais trouver de réponse à ces questions, mais elles étaient là, malgré tout.

Un jour nouveau se leva sur l'ancienne cathédrale. Yukio, qui s'était finalement endormi car mort de fatigue, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis _ce jour_, il n'avait pas fait ce cauchar. Il n'avait pas vu le visage si confus de Rin lui demander « Pourquoi » et il n'avait pas entendu ces coups de feu. Aussi, à son réveil, il se sentit différent, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il porta les mains à son cou et constata que le collier en fer n'était plus là. L'exorciste se releva d'un bond et se retourna. Les chaines étaient bien là, mais elles n'étaient plus attachées à lui. Il en profita pour s'enfuir de la véranda, et courut, courut aussi vite, et aussi loin qu'il put. La seule pensée qu'il eut à cet instant fut ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait. Il ne pensait même pas à ce souhait qu'il avait fait si souvent, celui de mourir. Pour l'instant, il était en train de courir à travers les ruines de la ville, pour aller lui-même ne savait où. Mais soudainement, il eut un sentiment étrange. Yukio s'arrêta, et repris son souffle. Quand il releva la tête, il était à un endroit différent.

« Toi…Dis moi ton nom. » fit une voix semblant provenir d'en haut. L'exorciste leva les yeux au ciel et découvrit une silhouette très fine, de taille moyenne, qui le pointait du doigt. Sans hésiter, il répondit :

-Yukio.

-D'où viens-tu ? Il n'y a plus que moi ici.

-D'où je viens ? Honnêtement…Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais dans une grande véranda en verre, un peu plus loin. Par…

Yukio constata que les lieux étaient totalement différents. Il était toujours au milieu des décombres, mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'auparavant.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? On dirait que tu es perdu.

-Il me semble que je le suis. Je ne suis pas là où je devrais être…Oh, et s'il te plait, arrête de me pointer du doigt, c'est très impoli tu sais. Et puis tu m'as demandé mon nom, mais je ne connais même pas le tien.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Je ne baisserai pas mon doigt. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu pourrais très bien être une personne que je cherche…

-Que tu cherches ? Et qui cherches-tu ?

-Des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Des gens à qui je dois poser certaines questions, puis les tuer.

A ces mots, Yukio fut intéressé. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, et désirait toujours disparaître, mais pendant un instant, il lui vint à l'esprit que parmi les personnes que cherchaient cet homme, il y avait surement _cette femme_.

-Les tuer ? Pourquoi les tuer ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Bon, écoute…Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais je pense connaître au moins une des personnes que tu cherches.

Yoite baissa son doigt, et descendit. Il s'approcha rapidement de Yukio et, en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, lui demanda :

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Alors que tu ne sais même pas qui je cherche.

-Je sais…Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, toutes ces flammes, tous ces morts, tout ce

sang…Je cherche moi-même quelqu'un, à qui je dois poser des questions. Cette personne a détruit tout ce que j'avais…Elle m'a pris la personne qui m'était la plus chère…

Il y eut un silence. Yukio eut un violent frisson alors que ce terrible souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit. Yoite repensa à Miharu. Il repensa à ce moment, quand il ouvrit les yeux, voyant son ami auprès de lui. Miharu avait l'air si heureux de le revoir. C'est comme s'il avait vu un ange. Et ensuite, son visage s'était tordu. La douleur s'affichait dans ses yeux. « Miharu-kun… ? » Avait alors murmuré le possesseur du Kira.

-Je dois la faire payer. Je dois tuer cette personne.

-La vengeance n'est pas une solution, tu sais.

Yukio se souvenu de cette prière, celle qu'il avait fait si souvent agenouillé devant son lit.

« Notre Père qui es aux Cieux,

Que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Que ton règne vienne,

Que ta volonté soit faite

Sur la Terre comme au ciel.

Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour,

Pardonne-nous nos offenses

Comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés,

Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,

Mais délivre-nous du mal.

Amen.»

Un vent violent souffla soudain, et le sol se mit à trembler. Les deux garçons se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, et virent la terre se fendre en deux, sous leurs pieds. La faille s'agrandît de plus en plus, alors que le sol se dérobait lentement, et Yukio eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la main de Yoite, avant qu'il ne tombe. Au loin, une lueur rougeâtre apparu, et un épais nuage de fumée noire grimpa dans le ciel.

_« Je te laisse t'enfuir, je t'offre la chance de mettre fin à tes jours, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de sortir ces mots immondes de ta petite bouche ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Où tu as peut-être simplement envie de souffrir encore plus, Yukio-kun ? » _fit une voix remplie de colère et de dégoût. Une silhouette se dessina dans les flammes, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'exorciste.

-Je connais cette voix… !

-Cette fille…Ne serais-ce pas…

-Yukio-kun, tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pensais que tu avais eu les preuves suffisantes pour te rendre compte que ton « Dieu » ne t'entendait pas ! Ces mots me donnent envie de vomir ! Mes pauvres oreilles…

-Toi ! Tu es celle qui m'a fais...

Emily eut un énorme éclat de rire. Elle gifla Yukio d'une force titanesque, l'envoyant valser des mètres plus loin. Elle s'avança vers lui, et écrasa son visage contre le sol avec son pied. _« Tu me dois le respect, espèce de microbe mortel ! JE suis la plus puissante ici, personne ne viendra t'aider ! Que crois-tu que va faire ton Dieu, au juste ? Tu penses peut-être qu'il va venir te sauver ? Tu penses qu'il va te rendre ton frère ? Il ne peut pas, il en est incapable ! Moi, je pourrais, tu vois. Je pourrais aller chercher son âme dans les profondeurs des Enfers, et la ramener dans son corps. Enfin, tout ça ne sert à rien, puisque le corps en question, est en train de pourrir, attaché à un arbre ! Hahaha ! Hahahahahaha ! » _La démone n'en pouvait plus de rire. L'exorciste en profita pour s'enfuir, et prit Yoite par la main. « Viens ! » fit-il en l'entrainant avec lui. Le possesseur du Kira le suivit contre son gré, mais ne contesta pas. Quand ils furent assez loin, Yukio se retourna vers son compagnon, un air exacerbé sur le visage.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fais ?! Tu étais juste là à regarder pendant tout ce temps !

-Pourquoi aurais-je dû intervenir ? Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Que…Tu.. ! Et dis-moi ton nom d'abord, c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui je m'adresse !

-Peu importe mon nom. Je ne devrais même pas exister…J'avais enfin disparu. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé… ?

Un silence glacial s'installa dans l'air, et le plus âgé des deux garçons soupira avant de déclarer à l'autre :

-Nous devons nous faire confiance mutuellement si on veut s'en sortir. Tu ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose de moi, mais je ne connais même pas ton nom. C'est cette femme qui est à l'origine de tous ces massacres, tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure ?

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas avec elle ? Vous jouez peut-être la comédie.

-Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?! J'ai tué mon frère à cause d'elle !

Yukio serra les poings et se mit à trembler. Yoite repensa à Miharu et eut une énorme boule au ventre. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent de nouveau au dessus de leurs têtes, et une forte pluie se mit soudainement à tomber. Les garçons coururent se mettre à l'abri dans une épicerie. Le temps ne faisant qu'empirer ils décidèrent de rester là. Par chance, les étagères étaient intactes, il y avait donc de quoi manger.

_« Ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal...Je vais les laisser se reposer un peu, je reviendrai les taquiner plus tard. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec d'autres jouets pour le moment…Tiens, je tenterais bien une petite expérience ! Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais dans tous les cas, ce sera très divertissant ! » Emily s'empressa de fusionner trois fragments de kakeras._

_Les mondes de Kuroko no Basket, Hetalia et D. Gray Man entrent en collision.  
_


End file.
